Michael Panagakos
}} |family_members = Morgan Panagakos - Mother Morgin Panagakos - Father Moses Panagakos - Brother Mitchell Panagakos - Brother Mason Panagakos - Brother Maddison Panagakos - Sister Madalynne Panagakos - Sister |relationships = Natalie McAllister - Best friend, crush Satan - Friend Archangel Michael - Vessel Laila Soullier - Friendly acquaintance Kristi Lange - Friendly acquaintance Chelle - Friend Naira - Friend |first = "His Name is Michael" (cameo) "Michael Panagakos" |species = Human|last = "Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You"}} Michael Panagakos is Natalie McAllister's best friend. He shares a striking resemblance to Satan's brother, Archangel Michael, who bears the same name. Biography Michael Panagakos is a schoolmate of Natalie’s and is of Greek heritage. He has known Natalie for a while and is one of her closest friends. What has been seen of Michael shows that he is a nice person and is seen as likable by his peers. He harbors a secret infatuation for Natalie that has been present for a handful of years, though he doesn’t wish Natalie to know. Michael is unaware that Satan - under the impression that he is just a large freshman she tutors - despises him not only for bearing the same name as his angel brother, but has a strange likeness in his appearance as well.thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Michael has a dark olive complexion and jade green eyes. His hair is burnt ginger in color and is styled similarly to Archangel Michael's, only a tad shorter in the front and choppier in the back. His face, eyes, and brow shape bear an eerie semblance to his archangel counterpart as well. He is of average height, standing in at 5'6", and has a slim, athletic physique he has gained from years of playing soccer. He also has two gold stud piercings in his earlobes. Personality Michael is extroverted, affable, and open to meeting new people. For someone who is well-rounded in both athletics and academics, Michael is very humble. He is someone who brushes off compliments on his soccer-playing or work ethic like they are nothing, or as if he is unworthy of them. He is very sociable and seen from time to time casually talking with other students. Michael is also charitable, according to Natalie, as she has mentioned he participates in fundraisers and charities regularly."Natalie?" Michael is also a very empathetic person, expressing extreme guilt and sorrow when he hears that Natalie fell off a roof during a charity event he asked her to do. His thoughtfulness even extends to "Stan", asking him if he is okay, too."You See it Too" He is similar to Natalie in essence: always trying to see the good in others. This is best shown with "Stan", who, upon first meeting Mike, does nothing but exhibit fake friendliness and about 100 red-flag personality traits. He accepts "Stan" with fairly open arms after he learns he and Natalie are not dating, and that "Stan" has no interest in her. While Michael is in general very level-headed, he is easily flustered when his crush on Natalie is so much as inferred. Plot Beginning to keep his crush on Natalie a secret]] In the Beginning arc, Michael's appearances are fairly frequent. He is essentially Natalie McAllister's tie to the "human" world, and a segue into the mysterious and uncanny semblance between him and Archangel Michael. Michael comforts Natalie in school when Kristi Lange starts spreading rumors about her smoking weed,"Fix My Reputation" accompanies her and Satan's outings from time to time, and keeps her active in the community by asking her to participate in charity events and the like. Michael's crush on Natalie is revealed when he asks Satan if he is interested in dating her."Michael's Little Crush" However, when Natalie becomes more invested in Satan and the End of Days, Michael is seen more sparsely. Titus arc Michael's presence slowly emerges again after Archangel Michael sees him at a distance for the very first time after a small meeting with Natalie, Satan, and Kristi."That's My Face" Archangel Michael is both surprised and horrified at how similar they look. This spurs him to get Gabriel on top of his unsettling doppelgänger predicament."Michael and Michael" Memory arc Some time later, Michael accompanies Natalie to Aadinath's black market. When speaking to Aadinath about returning the golden feather she purchased on a whim, Natalie touches the feather by accident and it starts emitting bright rays of light. The feather turns out to be a 'blessed' feather, through which God can channel himself and possess whoever holds it. Aadinath is the last being to touch it, thus becoming the current vessel of God."God" is summoned]] Michael is under an immense amount of shock and stress after encountering God. He falls to the floor, where God puts a hand on Michael's cheek and calls him his 'son', much to his confusion. After God talks to Natalie, Michael exclaims that he has no idea what is going on and that he does not even know who Natalie is anymore."What You Are" After God finds out that Michael does not know who he is, he whisks Michael away to an abandoned warehouse and summons Archangel Michael shortly after calming him down a bit."Did You Just Say God?" After introducing the two to each other,"Proper Soul" God explains that if Heaven wins during the End of Days, the angels will live with the humans in harmony. However, they will need human bodies to do so. Michael Panagakos is going to be Archangel Michael's human vessel if Heaven wins the war against Hell."Make Me Human" Neither Michael is happy about the situation. While Archangel Michael likes humans, he says that he never would want to ''be ''one. God, almost on the verge of tears, is disappointed and sad to hear this. Michael Panagakos is more concerned with his entire existence now having no substantial purpose except to provide his archangel counterpart a physical, human body as a reward for subduing evil in the End of Days."You Break My Old Shattered Heart" ]] God absconds before Satan and Natalie barge into the warehouse, upon Natalie's order to bring Michael home. Michael, however, wants absolutely nothing to do with Natalie anymore because of how much she has hidden from him. He feels like he does not even know her anymore. Michael is also under the misguided impression that Natalie knew about him being Archangel Michael's vessel, even though she only knew they had the same face. He will not hear her explanations either, and from this point on Natalie and Michael have a severed, or at least severely strained friendship."Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You""Sick" Relationships * Natalie McAllister - The two are schoolmates and long-time best friends. Their personalities complement each other well; they are both very good-natured people with kind, open hearts. Michael has a big crush on her that he has never brought up in fear of ruining their friendship. When Satan comes into Natalie's life, the two begin to drift apart, and they are seen together less and less. Natalie trusts Michael, but not to the extent of revealing "Stan" as Satan to him. This excludes Michael from most of Natalie's current routine, which heavily revolves around Satan. After it is revealed that "Stan" is actually Satan and that Natalie has been keeping a concerning amount of secrets from him (some directly concerning him), Michael does not want anything to do with her anymore. As of now, the two are not on speaking terms. * Satan - Originally, Satan despised Michael because of his uncanny semblance to Archangel Michael, his estranged brother. Michael, however, is blissfully unaware of this hatred and plays it off as if Satan is a "slow-to-warm-up" type of guy. At first, Michael feels intimidated by Satan because he spends so much time with Natalie and fears that they are dating. After that suspicion is dispelled, Michael enjoys being around Stan. However, after Michael finds out about who Stan truly is, he is shocked. When he breaks his ties with Natalie in the warehouse, he does with Satan in turn. Quotes .|8 = Michael deciding what form he wants God to take|url = http://thisiskindagross.tumblr.com/post/149764944881/more}} Trivia * Michael has five siblings.thisiskindagross: This really just started off as me... Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans